oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuchiku Clan
The Kuchiku Clan is an antagonistic faction that took over the continent of Shengming de Yaolan and fought a war against the Chishiki Clan in a war known as the Kuchiku Rebellion. History The history of the Kuchiku Clan is fairly short, and their major events have only started recently. They started off as a fairly minor clan underneath the rule of the Chishiki Clan, and were unhappy, as the Chishiki Clan's laws and rules of the land prevented them from doing as they pleased, and continuing what their people had done peacefully for years; the worship and summoning of Oni. Many of their people were Onispawn, or humans. As time went on, sanctions from the Chishiki Clan got more and more forceful, preventing the Kuchiku Clan from feeding their people, and thriving as they should. They grew tired of it, the abuse, the hatred, and began to summon forth malevolent spirits; Oni. These Oni began to grow in number as they realized what was happening, and through careful manipulation, the Oni convinced the Kuchiku Clan to summon a more powerful Oni. The Kuchiku Clan was careful; they bound them to their will, and used a demiplane to keep them under control. They fought the Chishiki Clan from safety, subjugating smaller clans around them and using them to fuel more summoning spells. But before long, they attempted to summon a powerful Oni in their demiplane. This proved to be a mistake, as they ended up summoning the one who would become known as the Oni Emperor. He was a Voidlord, one of the most powerful species of Oni to ever exist. This Voidlord took control of the Demiplane from a Cabal of the most powerful casters within the Kuchiku Clan, slaughtering them, as well as the Head of the Clan, and took over the Clan from within, using the Oni who had been summoned already to further his goals; those Oni who were not loyal to him were killed. They summoned more Oni and in the ensuing war, it began to go well. They were smarter and stronger, and defeated the Chishiki Clan at every turn, until the Dragon Emperor enter the fray. When he did, it became far more of a stalemate. Until an agent within the Imperial Palace in the Chishiki Clan lowered the Dimensional Lock around the palace, allowing the Oni Emperor to ambush the Dragon Emperor, killing him in front of his family, friends and allies. Now, the Kuchiku Clan continues to assert it's dominance over Shengming de Yaolan, keeping it's inhabitants, and lesser clans subjugated. They do, however, continue to send their agents out to try and find any remaining family members of the Chishiki Clan, to bring them back home and reunite them with their beloved people. Sheng remains very empty now, however, as the Kuchiku Clan did not take cities - they burned them to the ground and left the ashes to scatter to the wind, resulting in a land that is slowly being reclaimed by the wilderness, as the people are too afraid to reclaim their lost homes, or rise up against the Kuchiku Clan. Category:Lore Category:Sheng Category:Nations